Dalaran Senate Meeting: November 21st, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from November 21st, 35 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: I suppose we can begin now. I call this session to order. Senator Neldei'Paro can you inform us of what happened on Sunday? Scarlen Neldei'Paro: Oh, ah. Yes. I can. Sunday, the Ministry of Justice held a workshop to explain how the Dalaranian Investigation Unit functions, and after the presentation Dr. Price staged a crimescene that the attendees proceeded to investigate. They did quite well, from what the Doctor tells me. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Liridian can you inform us of what happened on Monday? '''Gehlnarine Liridian: Monday evening was the funeral of a dear ally of ours. Maethor of the Hand of the Goddess. He was even known to braid the hair of our own Vice-Chancellor once. That's how much of an ally this elf was to us. And....myself and our ex-Chancellor, a man with no official representation....are the ONLY ones to attend! I....was...ashamed. Such a lack of respect for our allies is a blatant embarrassment to this Senate. Next time one of our dear friends has such a solemn or important event, I expect more than just one or two of us to attend. Regardless, it was a lovely ceremony. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Shadesong can you tell us about what happened on Wednesday? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: Okay, so on Wednesday I ran a small crash course in the office I direct, The Hand of the Chancellery. In short, it went not completely shittily. On a side note, I'll remind the Senators present that summoning demons into an illusion of non-Dalaranian soil while actually still being in the Battle-mage Training Ground does constitute a violation of the Forbidden Magics Act. Also, as a general rule, don't not tell a diplomat if an enemy force is invading, the tariff talks can wait. Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Arc would you like to talk about the presentation on Thursday? '''Farel Arc: On thursday Ms. Brisby held the acadmeics presentation to help explain the ministry's duties and responsibilities. However, as all members present were already a part of the ministry, we used the time to make formal introductions and to discuss various changes which would - or would like to be - implemented. Zanbor Emerson: '''On Monday of next week the Ministry of Foreign Affairs will be having its meeting and on Tuesday the Alchemy Department will be holding a meeting. Senator Demes, you have something coming up tomorrow? '''Salazar Demes: Yes, Speaker. Tomorrow, we will be having an expedition to Uldum to recover a working Titan power-core.. hopefully... for a project the Division of Special Research is working on. Zanbor Emerson: '''On Friday of the upcoming week the Senate will be having a feast in celebration of Pilgrim's Bounty. Please bring a dish to share and dress in semi-formal clothing. Senator Alexander, you have something coming up? Vanidicus Alexander: Yes, sir. We have located a possible departure point fer th'falling back Legion Forces in Tanaan Jungle. From previous recon, we know that they're takin' whatever they can get back with'em. Samples of Horde, Alliance, Iron Horde tech, even a couple of Dalarani things. We'll be raidin' th'joint, closin' down their exit, an' killing a shiii...lots of demons. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. I will now open the floor to anyone wishing to speak. Please raise your hand. Seeing no one we move on. There is a bill before the senate tonight entitled Repealing of the Religion Act. It was introduced by me. Anyone wish to speak on the bill please raise your hand. Senator Liridian. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: I would explain to those unfamiliar with the religion act that it was a law that passed during a time of great mistrust. We mistrusted the Church, they mistrusted us, certain members of our Senate went out of their way to be arses to those of religious functions. We passed this act to allow religion into this city, but to heavily restrict it. In hindsight, this...doesn't feel right. By allowing all non-world traitor religion brazenly like this, we've let the Cult of Forgotten Shadow in...a religion based among the Forsaken! The very Forsaken that took several of our own Citizens not but a few weeks ago and chased them down in their yearly barbaric hunting sport! By repealing this act, things go back to the way they were before...when religion could be practiced anyways...but the organizations calling themselves Church or Temple or Priesthood, had to get a vote from us to receive a special religious zone in the city. I urge you all to repeal this act. Thank you. Vanidicus Alexander: Right. Nothin' so eloquent. It's an unnecessary law which puts a lot of bureaucratic nonsense into practice to do absolutely nothin'. Plus it allows armed factions to establish garrisons in our city as 'guards' an' I'm against that. Just have yer faith an' don't hate folks. That is all. Zanbor Emerson: '''Anyone else wish to speak? Seeing no one we will move on to the vote. When I call your name vote either Aye, Nay, or abstain. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''With ten ayes, zero nays, and four abstentions the bill passes. '''Lora Raventhorne: Close vote, obviously. Vanidicus Alexander: Indeed. Zanbor Emerson: '''Hmm... No one is receiving any increase in benefits tonight. I will open the floor one last time. Anyone wishing to speak may do so now. Alright then. This ses- Senator Raventhorne. '''Lora Raventhorne: Nothing too important. I'm introducing payroll deductions directly to charities. Contact me if you want more information. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Alright. This session is adjourned. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events